


Lock the door

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Everyone lives, Fluff, Hot and heavy makeout, Kissing, M/M, unexpected interruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Lock the door

Cassian moaned as he pulled Bodhi into his lap and the man rocked against him, their lips and tongues chasing. It was rare these days to have a moment to themselves, and they were going all out. 

Bodhi was roaming his hands all over Cassian’s shoulders and then down his chest, lower, lower until his hands were tracing over the top of Cassian’s waistband. Bodhi grinned and started unbuttoning Cassian’s pants, and Cassian felt like he was gonna burst. He moaned loudly against Bodhi’s lips.

“Cassian, I need you to-“

Cassian felt his heart stop and Bodhi froze. They turned in unison to the door to see Mon Mothma standing there, completely unmoved by the scene in front of her.

“My apologies for interrupting, but I knocked several times and the door was open.”

Bodhi hopped off of Cassian’s lap, and Cassian placed a hand over his middle. He cleared his throat.

“It’s uh...it’s my fault for not locking the door.”

Mon Mothma smiled knowingly and remained where she was. 

“It’s not urgent, but I’d like you to look over the files I sent you and give me your input. Thank you, Cassian. Enjoy your evening, Captain Rook, General Andor.” 

She left, shutting the door and Bodhi rushed to lock it, but dissolved into giggles, sliding down the door to the floor. Cassian could feel the blush creeping across his cheeks.

“Well that killed the mood,” he said with a sigh. “Watch a holo video instead?”

Cassian offered a hand to help Bodhi up, which the man took and Cassian kissed him quick. Bodhi smiled and relaxed into Cassian’s arms.

“Let’s watch a comedy. I’m suddenly in the mood.”

“Me too. Especially after that.”

  
  



End file.
